miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitwopia's Endings
In Miitwopia, there will be multiple factors to the ending. There will be multiple endings. Some of them are emotional, and also pretty dark (but nothing too bad is ever stated) Good Endings Best Ending Everyone gets a happy ending. Everyone. Bittersweet Endings Extreme Mode Ending Almost everyone gets a happy ending, other than the Reborn pulling a sacrifice to defeat the final boss. Now they're gone forever. = Friends Ending The Reborn, although in deep mourning that the Great Sage is gone and it's all their fault, they still have their friends to support them. they can get through this. Great Sage Ending Although The Reborn very sad that almost all of the friends hate them, the Great Sage is still there and loyal to them. they can get though this. Missing Reborn Ending After saving the world, everyone else is happy except for the Reborn. One day, they disappear without a trace. considering that they have been miserable ever since their friends started hating them for being the Dark Curse and they found out the Great Sage was dead, well... Bad Endings "Let's Stay Together Till The End" Ending After trying and failing to defeat the final boss, the team throws one last party, together, so they can at least be happy in their last moments. But there's like, happy music and stuff in the background and the characters will still be trying to be positive in their last moments, so the kids won't realize the darkness. A tidal wave appears near by the party. The reborn(Who always had a penchant for puns) simply looks at their friends and says,"Well, I just have to say, I'll al'waves' be beside you!" The wave grows closer and the screen fades black. Just us Two Ending After trying and failing to defeat the final boss, the Reborn and Great Sage are seen huddling together in spite of the apocalypse. Some lava flows right next to them. in a few seconds it will swallow them. The Reborn)says "Great Sage… I lava you." The Great Sage pauses. A smile appears on their face. They say "I lava you too." The lava grows closer, and the screen fades black. = The Worst Ending After trying and failing to defeat the final boss, the Reborn stands alone on a cliff, clearly upset about what is going on. they look at their ex-friends, who were all having fun so that they could be happy in their last moments. They, however, had purposely left the reborn out. after all, someone who caused that much suffering deserved to die. painfully. But this was no physical pain. this was the emotional pain of knowing they would die as they lived so long ago: ignored, neglected, and unloved, and this time, it's not because their outside is unattractive- it's their insides. they sit down at the cliff's edge. A huge tidal wave looms in front of them. they say "Well, I guess I am respon'ship'le for this." The screen fades to black. Warning! This next ending reveals a major plot twist! If you want to read the comic blind, turn back now! (or skip to the trivia.) Dirty Cheater Ending before fighting the Keeper Of The Night for the first time, the Reborn says, "Hey! stop changing the code of this world to suit you!" The Keeper Of The Night says, "But... that's exactly what you're doing, right? You dirty hacker." they looks at the player. they take off their hood to reveal... The Great Hero! they say, "I can't believe you made it this far, my look-alike. Didn't Reborn warn you about some... negative consequences if you cheated? Didn't you notice how difficult the game has been for you? and yet you still persist. How cute, my look-alike! Well, then, I'm gonna stop you right now!" they say, before deleting the save file. The save file is deleted and you have to start from the beginning. Trivia * The "Let's stay together before the end" Ending is based off of the SpongeBob Musical's rendition of "The Best Day Ever." * The Dirty Cheater Ending is slightly based off of Undertale's Dirty Hacker Ending. Category:Miitwopia Category:Game mechanics Category:Gameplay Mechanics